


this could be good, this could be good

by silky-fsf (SilkyinaBottle)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2017, Online Shopping, Pre-Femslash, and amethyst thinks this is about homeworld standards but it's really not, in which peridot gushes over gems online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/silky-fsf
Summary: Old habits are hard to break, but Amethyst notices Peridot has learned some new tricks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> and of course i upload this one after midnight, meaning i'm still TECHNICALLY a day behind...
> 
> i just caught up with steven universe today, which means i was up and on my feet to write some good old amedot!!
> 
> title is from "she keeps me warm" by mary lambert (i had to use it at some point, come on).

“Oh, and see, _this_ cut of Citrine would have made for a real _powerhouse._ You see the size of this thing? It must be at _least_ one-hundred-and-fifteen carats! ...Oh, it says right here that it’s one-hundred-and- _twenty!_ ”

Amethyst is starting to wonder who ever let her get ahold of the internet. It was kind of cute when she was just yelling on Cheeper (after she stopped ignoring her to do it, that is), but once she discovered online shopping… That’s when it really became a problem. Pearl nearly passed out when Jamie brought seventy-six orders of green glow sticks to their door. Peridot had shown up within the hour, explaining that she didn’t know where to have them delivered to and this was the only address she knew. Even now, Amethyst can see stray glow sticks scattered around the barn, most of them having gone dim and murky.

They barred her from purchasing anything online after that incident (they never would have been able to pay off that debt if it weren’t for Greg’s unexpected stumble into fortune), but that sure didn’t stop her from browsing. It wasn’t long until she found websites with gemstones up for purchase, and, well… That leaves Amethyst where she is now, sitting by Peridot’s side as the green gem scrolls through various types of gems on her tablet and rants about how this gem would be good for leadership, and this one would be _such_ a capable fighter… Amethyst listens to bits and pieces of it, but she can’t help but feel uneasy at the sheer _enthusiasm_ with which Peridot speaks.

“Most lapis lazulis have some texture to them—like take _our_ Lapis, she’s kinda speckly when you get a good look at her—but _this_ one is nice and clear! That’s always a plus; you’ll get nice speed out of one like this. Efficiency is key!”

Sure, admiring the appearance of a fellow gem is _one_ thing—Amethyst would be lying if she said she hadn’t done that once or twice—but Peridot is basing all of this on _Homeworld_ standards. This gem does that job, this one does another, and it’s all about the cut, the shape, the size, the _color,_ the way they came out of the ground.

“Amethyst, look! This is a turritella agate! You don’t see these very often. They make such strong, capable commanders, especially with a pattern as uniform as this!”

She thought they’d gotten so far with her. It really seemed like Peridot had been _learning_ something; that she’d grown to question her place in Homeworld’s scheme and despise the way she was treated. But then… then there are moments like _these._ Moments where it feels like it was all for nothing. Moments where it feels like they’re back to square one. Sure, Peridot’s not attacking them anymore, but what’s the use of having an ally that just blindly regurgitates the ideals and beliefs of their enemies? She hopes Steven and Lapis don’t take much longer. She just wants to go home.

“And this pearl… It’s got a reddish hue, and it’s bigger than most of the other ones here… I’d say it would have the potential to become a skilled warrior if it set its mind to it.” The words come out of Peridot’s mouth so seamlessly, so _naturally,_ that it takes Amethyst a moment to process them. She turns to stare at Peridot, who continues to glide her index finger across the touch screen, only opening her mouth to speak again once a different gem comes into view.

“Hey,” she says gently, sliding the tablet so it sits half in her lap and half in Amethyst’s. “This one looks kind of like you.” She’s not wrong; Amethyst doesn’t exactly have an eye for these things, but it looks like a pretty close match. “Same shape, same shade… I’d say it’s a _touch_ bigger than you, but I’m sure you would still win in a fight. I don’t think any quartz could match your spirit.” She stares at the tablet the whole time, resolutely refusing to take a single look at Amethyst’s face, but her tone is nothing if not sincere.

Amethyst doesn’t have a problem with looking at _her_ face, though. Not when the look on it is so overwhelmingly endearing. “Thanks, P.”


End file.
